Capture Sha'Har
Capture Sha'Har is the first storyline mission that can be accessed from Aurora Station. Completing this mission will unlock the storyline mission Defender. Mission Selection Engram Link League of Free Worlds A94M82.GK League authorities seek well equipped Pilot. Note: Stun Missiles and a Grapple will be required for this mission. Engram Link The Engram marks the true path to your destiny Briefing League of Free Worlds A94M82.GK Objectives. 1. Eliminate all except one of the Sha'Har craft. 2. Stun and Grapple a Sha'Har fighter. 3. Exit via Jumpgate with Sha'Har fighter in tow. continue... | The League authorities wish to enlist a suitable Pilot and Ship to capture a fighter belonging to the terrifying menace responsible for the attack on Aurora 3. Jump out facilities and a diversion will be supplied to allow the stun, grapple and tow of a Sha'Har Fighter to a Jumpgate.| However, in order to prevent the Sha'Har discovering our location, activation of the exit Jumpgate will not occur until all but one of the Sha'Har craft have been destroyed. Be advised - the tender for this mission is not exclusive and the opportunity to retrieve a Sha'Har fighter for us will be extended to all who apply.| The contract is worth 52000 CR. Note: Stun Missiles and a Grapple will be required for this mission. Briefing Unit Information Sha'Har Fighter RED on Radar Stun, Grapple and Tow one away Forces League Forces *1x Craft (Alexander Valdemar) *1x Diva's Craft (Arquette Diva) Sha'Har Forces *10?x Sha'Har Fighter *1x Sha'Har Cruiser Merco Forces *1x Snake Mahoney's Craft (Snakes Mahoney) *1x Merco Bounty Hunter Dialogue Pre-Mission Cutscene *Valdemar: We trailed the Red Sun to Aurora, an oasis of a world in a barren sector of the galaxy. The seven billion people who lived there called it paradise. Not anymore... *Arquette Diva: Valdemar, distress frequencies! Listen up. *Distress Frequency: (Various cries for help are heard.) *Valdemar: It's an inferno! Hey, let's get out of here! Mission Start *Diva: There's one of them - follow me. *Diva: There's so many - I'll run interference for you. *Message: Destroy everything but one fighter. Fighter requested for study. Snakes Mahoney Jumps In *Mahoney: Merco operative Snakes Mahoney, commissioned by the League. *Mahoney: I knew we'd meet again, fly-boy. But this time, it's mine(!) Bounty Hunter Destroyed *Mahoney: What the- I never saw anything like that in my wildest -(!) Snakes Mahoney Grapples Sha'Har Fighter *Message: Snakes Mahoney has grappled a Sha'Har fighter. Snakes Mahoney Jumps Out *Message: Incoming transmission reads, "Gah! Foiled again! Damn you fly boy!" ID code Snakes Mahoney. Diva's Shields Depleted *Diva: I'm hit - I can't stay with you(!) Two Sha'Har Fighters Present *Message: Two Sha'Har fighters remaining. Be sure to leave one for capture. One Sha'Har Fighter Remaining, All Other Sha'Har Craft Destroyed *Message: Jumpgate is open, have a nice day(!) No Sha'Har Fighters Present *Message: Contract terminated. Final transmission reads, "You allowed them all to be destroyed". Unused Messages *Message: Services are no longer required. Merco operative Snakes Mahoney has retrieved a Sha'Har fighter ahead of us. Debriefing Success Cutscene *Valdemar: She was the ultimate weapon... a doomsday device with the power to claim every single life on an entire world, leaving behind the shell of a civilization which an invading force could occupy within the blink of an eye. Right now, Aurora was deserted, silent. Though if I listened real hard, I could still hear the screams of the dying... *Diva: Why, Valdemar? *Valdemar: Sounds crazy, I know, but I think they were just testing her. Success Debriefing Screen League of Free Worlds A94M82.GK Now we can start our investigations. Thank you for your assistance. Your experience in this matter may prove invaluable in the future. Reward: 52000 CR Total Payment: 52000 CR Failure Cutscene *Valdemar: A bad dream flickered somewhere behind my eyes. I saw innocent worlds hanging bright in the void where faces looked up to the sky as a shadow fell across the land. There would be time to feel terror, but no time to say goodbye to loved ones. Without hesitation or warning, the slaughter would begin... Failure (Unused) League of Free Worlds A94M82.GK We must find out more about these alien creatures. But, it would appear, you are not the man to do it. Rewards *52000 CR (Complete Mission) Trivia Unused data calls this mission 'Sha'Harness'. Category:Colony Wars: Red Sun Missions Category:Missions